


[幼D5V]小但开大维！

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 小孩开大车注意，全篇内容为幼但玩弄巨根维吉尔，接受不了不要看
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[幼D5V]小但开大维！

有一年圣诞节的时候但丁许愿想养一只小狗。

他从外边跑回家，风雪够大，如果不是厚重的外套和围巾。寒冬早就吹飞这小娃娃。他推开门带进外面的寒气和雪片。斯巴达的小儿子鼻头脸蛋儿都冻得通红，眼睛还是一如既往蓝得扑闪扑闪，和所有人看到的一样纯洁无辜又美好。  
但丁丢掉围巾，脱下外套，甩开鞋子，他一路跑回家，差点摔了一跤。现在身体开始热了，搓着手掌跑到他哥哥跟前说，我回来啦。  
他本来想加一句有乖乖听话吗，就像妈咪经常问的那样。但他的大哥哥现在基本上没什么余裕回答。维吉尔被绑起来，独属于但丁的圣诞树。无须彩饰，没有装点，身体赤条条捆了个结实，跟一把刀一样放在墙角。他支支吾吾说不出话，因一枚口塞卡在嘴里，嘴角有时候会难看地流下涎液。但丁静下来就听到微微震动的声音。一只粜蛋在维吉尔屁股里动得欢腾。所有的东西都是粉色，维吉尔最讨厌的他妈的粉色，和他年幼的弟弟最爱的草莓糖浆一样。  
但丁呼呼地往手掌上吹气，说外面太冷啦。维吉尔跪着，他踮起脚去够哥哥的脖子，手指挨到哥哥，维吉尔因为寒冷瑟缩了一下。大概这个动作让粜蛋又戳到更奇怪的地方。维吉尔胸膛薄红。有东西戳到但丁身体。  
但丁低下头，看到维吉尔的性/器狰狞地戳着。它疲软的时候就让但丁发出惊叹声，现在完全博启，根部捆上蝴蝶结缎带（粉色），顶孔插进一根金属棒（这玩意儿没有粉色的），青筋暴涨，下面两颗蛋蛋也沉甸甸悬着。  
无论如何被年幼的弟弟注视那里还是让人难堪。维吉尔越是想要夹起双腿那根东西就越因为身体动作而往但丁方向顶，简直就是他想要对这倒霉孩子做什么一样。但丁鼓起脸，想的是大也没什么了不起的，他自己还在长身体，潜力十足未来可期嘛。  
维吉尔喉咙里发出几个音节，舌头被压住就算是他也没法说什么话。但丁推测出大概是要求自己放开他。但是拜托，哥哥什么时候见他听过话啦。但丁把袖子一丝不苟地卷起，露出嫩嫩手臂。他踮起脚恶作剧似的拧了一下维吉尔的乳头。  
男人要这个又没有用啦。但是维吉尔好奇怪，被摸到那里就会呻吟，但丁用指甲掐还能让他身体蜷曲。维吉尔摇头，可是但丁又怎么会放过他啦。但丁想到什么，让维吉尔稍微弯下身。维吉尔照做了，乳头送到但丁嘴边。小混但就张开嘴用尖牙咬。伸出舌头舔舐好像上边涂着蜜。他搂住维吉尔，故意小声在维吉尔耳边说，现在哥哥也是妈咪啦。  
维吉尔皱眉，目光责怪他不许这样说话。但丁放开他，手指在维吉尔胸膛上摸摸捏捏，维吉尔有点觉得自己像一块被挑选的鸡胸肉。直到他弟弟那双小手往下挪，摸到他挺起的几把上，年长上许多的这位才感觉到不妙。  
但丁两只手也没法裹住整根，手指细细搭在博启的阴//茎上画面太过糟糕。维吉尔早就流水，腿根和几把都湿透，但没法阻止但丁握住他。但丁觉得他哥好烫，在他手上颤抖。他试着像模像样地往下捋，没几下就不耐烦觉得无聊。一抬头看到维吉尔涨红脸，眼睛反而显得更蓝。但丁肉眼可见地呆愣了一下。维吉尔咬着口塞几乎要把那颗球咬碎，他踢蹬腿又怕揣着但丁。全身上下手脚并用示意但丁放开他让他一个人呆着。但丁有点生气，他还不想这么快结束这场游戏。  
他在维吉尔的屁股上拍了一下，小小手掌挥下去竟然声音也挺响。以往他犯错都是妈咪和哥哥来打屁股。这一下给维吉尔警示，让他不许再拒绝。年长者就只好妥协，指望着小混但早点兴趣消退终止一切。但丁拢住维吉尔的几把又撸了好几下，他也不太清楚，但是感觉好像这样维吉尔就会很舒服，看到维吉尔舒服，他自己又觉得某个地方痒痒的。  
维吉尔的几把流出更多的水，沾到但丁手指上。粜蛋和金属棒的双重冲击让他脸色涨红，那该死的蝴蝶结又不让他解放。他粗壮的阴//茎拢在但丁手里，画面实在太过糟糕，偏偏小家伙跪着还要抬起头看他。维吉尔低头就能看到自己紫红色的龟//头几乎快撞到弟弟的鼻子。他难得地焦急窘迫，但什么话也说不了。  
但丁发现了又一件好玩的事情。他哥哥的几把被蝴蝶结勒得肉眼可见胀满，但丁自己都隐约觉得有点疼。可下面两颗蛋蛋还可怜巴巴在皮里悬着。但丁小小的手掌接住一颗，把玩似的揉搓几下，忽然捏住。维吉尔喉咙里发出一声破碎的闷哼。后穴和前面都挤出一小股水。但丁得意地咧开嘴角，这下他抓到哥哥的弱点（各种意味）。他去摸哥哥的会/阴，手指搓着那里，维吉尔难看地夹住他的手，欲求不满似的往他手臂上送。好像那里长了个不存在的女穴而他正在玩弄似的。他手臂差点拔不出来。装作委屈地叫哥哥才被松开。维吉尔不敢看他，好像真的觉得自己失德，在弟弟面前丢尽脸面。但丁向后摸过去，摸到维吉尔的屁股和粜蛋外延出来的线。他抹一把臀缝，果不其然手指又沾水，他向里探，想着或许自己可以把小臂塞进去，哥哥的屁股看起来一定能吃进。感到他所想一般，维吉尔马上摇头，眼神甚至有些哀求。但丁故意奶声奶气地说不要怕嘛维吉，不会那样做的。这高大的骑士完全被幼崽驯服。  
只不过，但丁想，他就是好奇维吉尔到底能做到什么地步嘛。于是他又去掐维吉尔的蛋蛋，另只手撸那根粗过他手臂的几把。维吉尔嘴角流下更多口水，顺着到脖子上。喉咙里挤出不成调的碎句，起初大概是警告，后来就变成求饶。但丁不管这个，他正玩的高兴呢。他乐意看到哥哥在他手上乱七八糟的样子，不管这之后会引发什么样的后果。  
维吉尔突然用力地颤抖了一下，随后软下来，支撑不住，滑落着坐在地上。他眼睛翻白，头歪在一边。刚刚经历了一次剧烈的干高潮。但丁玩够了，这才关掉粜蛋的开关。然后摘下维吉尔的口塞。维吉尔舌尖微吐，没力气说话。看着弟弟小心翼翼拔出金属棒，这让他身体又抖了一下。但丁拿来剪刀剪开维吉尔身上的绳索，维吉尔手脚发麻动弹不得，只能让但丁解掉那个他妈的蝴蝶结。  
缎带拿开了，维吉尔却依旧没有解放。不等他做什么，但丁又一把抓住他的几把，捏了几下蛋蛋然后撸动。维吉尔刚想张口阻止，身体一哆嗦，精//液喷出来，射到但丁小脸蛋和衣服上。但丁被糊到眼睛，哇地叫出声。  
维吉尔见弟弟捂住脸，忙上前用手抹掉但丁脸上的精//液，可但丁直勾勾看着他身后，维吉尔回头，看到自己屁股下面一片湿透，这才反应过来刚才他蛇精的时候屁股居然也跟朝吹似的流一片水。  
他转过头，怒瞪但丁，但丁被他抓住，没法跑，只好等着挨揍。  
维吉尔伸出手，但丁闭上眼睛等着被教训。拳头倒没有落下来，取而代之脸颊一阵疼痛。哥哥孚奥债捏我的脸惹。但丁委委屈屈地叫，维吉尔这才松开他，问，眼睛里有没有进？  
但丁意识到他指的是什么，摇头说没有。维吉尔松了一口气。但丁就得寸进尺搂住维吉尔脖子，吧唧在他脸上啃了一口。他又在维吉尔耳边问，什么时候才可以玩哥哥的屁股呢？  
维吉尔肉眼可见僵硬了一下，欲言又止，最后只说，这种事不要想。  
可是。但丁只说了可是，又用蓝色狗狗眼看维吉尔，维吉尔百毒不侵见怪不怪啦，怎么会屈服在这种熊孩子伎俩手下。  
……起码要等你长大。  
但丁又吧唧啃一口，维吉尔捞起他去洗澡。进浴室前问但丁想要什么圣诞礼物。  
有一年圣诞节的时候但丁许愿想要一只小狗，他想他已经得到了，听话的狗狗，长得像狼，但是心甘情愿让他套上项圈，锁链始终在他手中。  
但丁抱着维吉尔，没有回答，只是微笑。  
END


End file.
